The Letter
by XxJoyKillxX
Summary: Lucy finds Natsu reading her letters to her mother. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning **

Chapter: 1

I slowly open my eyes and roll around my bed. The first thing I see was a flash of white, sharp teeth, and a mess of pink hair.

"NATSU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED," I scream.

Then, suddenly a blue cat crawls out from under the covers.

"OH, GREAT AND HAPPY TOO!"

"Aye, Lucy you are ssoooo warm."

"Oh, come on Luce we just needed a place to crash. Ya see we had a late night and…" Natsu tried to explain.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE RIGHT KNOW?"

"I don't know, you kinda always look like your spacing out. It's hard to tell sometimes, you know?" He quipped back with a smirk.

"Aye he's right, you just have a stupid expression on your face." Happy added in.

At this point, I slow my breathing and calmly get out of bed without looking at either of them. I make my way to the bathroom to heat up the water for my shower.

I hear them right outside the door saying,

"Do you think she's a robot?"

"No, she's getting in the bath. She would break down."

"But, wouldn't it be cool if she was?"

"OH YEAH! SHE COULD USE A GAINT DRILL TO FIGHT AND….."

At this point I stopped listening. I took of my cloths and I got into the water.

'_How can they be part of the strongest team in Fairytail?' _I thought to myself.

'_I know Natsu is really strong, but he's just so childish. Happy's kinda just along for the ride.'_

I felt bad right after saying it, knowing that Happy is more than just that. 

After about ten minute's thing finally started to get quiet again.

'_They must have left', I thought._

'_I'm just glad Natsu didn't try to bust through the door again like last time. I did beat him pretty hard for that. Maybe I should try being nicer to him.'_

I got out of the bathtub, wrapped myself in a towel, and walked out door.

I went to the kitchen to make sure they were gone. All seemed ok. When I walked in my bedroom I could not believe my eyes.

Natsu was sitting cross legged on my bed, reading my letters to my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shock of the Scarf**

Chapter 2

"NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

He looks up nonchalantly and smiles. "Just reading some of your stuff Luce, and I impressed you use all these big, long words that I don't understand. That must mean you're getting pretty good, right?"

"YOU CAN'T JUST LOOK THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S PERSONAL ITEMS! I DON'T STEAL YOUR SCARF AND GO WARE IT AROUND THE GUILD HALL DO I?!"

"I wouldn't mind if you did, just as long you don't let that Ice Cube near it. And besides I just wanted to know who your mom was. You make her sound like angel or something."

I stopped fuming long enough to realize what Natsu just said.

'_Did he just say I could wear HIS scarf? _

_I mean THE scarf. _

_The scarf IGNEEL make him. _

_Why would he say that to me, I mean I'm nothing special to him right? Right?'_

I guess I was quite for too long because he looked at me with… SAD EYES?! What's wrong with him today? I mean sneaking into my bed, reading my letters, offering me his scarf, he's crossing all kinds of personal boundaries.

All of the sudden he said, "Hey Luce, sorry if made you mad by reading your letters. I won't let it happen again. Promise."

And he left. He left me standing in my bed room, feeling sorry.

I then realized I went through that entire ordeal wearing nothing more than a towel. My face lit up like stop sign.

'_I can't believe he didn't say anything!'_

I went to get changed into some comfortable clothes, and just before I went to my desk I saw a little blue cat, staring at me with bigger eyes than usual.

"Why didn't you go after him Lucy?"

"I think he should think about what he did. He should learn personal space."

"Do you really think that Luce?"

I paused a second. A few minutes ago I thought about letting up on him a bit, but that was be for he read the letter.

"Yes, yes I do."

Happy sighed, look over his shoulder on his way out the door and said, "You really should forgive him soon for that."

*scoff*

"Well that was dramatic."

**What do you think? **

**Give me advice on really anything. And comment. I don't really know if you people understand how much it means to me when you do send me comment. But thanks none the less for reading my work!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh No!**

Chapter 3

Natsu and Happy should really calm down. I've said way harsher stuff than that. I mean it was his fault. Right?

I sat down on my bed, and saw the letter Natsu was reading. I pick it up. This was the letter I wrote to my mom after Natsu saved me from Phantom Lord.

It said:

_Dear Mom,_

_I can forget all the things Father has put me through. Maybe one day I could forgive him. That day is not today. The only real thing that helped me through all of this mess was the fact that I have the strongest friends around. And no I do not mean physically or mentally, but strong in friendship and courage. _

_There's Ezra and she's scary but she's someone you could always count on. Grey, the chronic striper, has an ice cold exterior, but can make you feel supported in the worst of times. The one that I think you would have liked the most is Natsu. He has wild PINK hair, a goofy attitude, a brain the size of a peanut, but most of all, he's always there and no matter what. I couldn't do this without him. Hell I wouldn't be here without him. _

_He is my best friend. _

_That's all for now,_

_With Love,_

_Lucy _

Why?

Why out of all the letters to read, did he choose this one? This is bad, really bad. He probably got the wrong idea, that's why he offered his to me, and got upset and ran away. I messed up. I really did mess this thing up. I was a jerk to a guy that just had the wrong the signal sent to him.

I got up, and I ran to guild to find Natsu.

"NATSU!" I shouted when I got through the doors.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu's not here, "said Mira Jane.

"The dumbass came through looking all sad but then left without saying where he was going," Grey said.

"I need to find him fast. I did something really stupid, and need to fix it."

"Well he ran toward the train station, but he could be manlier and face you like a real man," offered Elfman.

"Thanks you guys," and then I ran out of the guild hall.

**It's late, I'm tired, and I'm just dragging this story out at this point. This story was a bit on the short side, but that's ok, tomorrows should be a whole lot longer. And I'm almost done with this so the suspense will end soon. **

**Hey, so, I don't know if I told you this yet (I have), but I would love more comments and followers. But for the reader's I do have, thank you oh so very much. **

**Chapter 4 - Tomorrow night/Afternoon**


	4. Chapter 4

The Train Station

Chapter 4

I got to the train station out of breath. On all of the over-head departure times it said that the last train of the day was headed to Hargeon. '_Why does that place sound familiar?' _

"NATSU!"

"Where are you?" I said to myself.

I walked around the train station, aimlessly, for about half an hour before I saw a puff of pink hair.

"Hey, Natsu I've been looking everywhere looking for you? Why are you here?"

"Lucy, what are YOU doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"Lucy, you didn't have to come after me. I'm just wasting time."

"Well for a second there I thought you got on a train, but then I remembered you're, well you."

"God, Lucy I know your slow and all, but you didn't really think I'd get on one of these death machines, did you?"

"I'm the slow one huh?"

I sat next to him and wacked him in the head.

"Ouch Luce what was that for, huh?

"You know what that was for!"

He didn't respond, and just he looked out at all the people passing in and out of the doors.

"Natsu, seriously, tell me what you're really doing here?"

"You know, this train is going to the place where we first met. I remember looking for Igneel, but finding you instead. If you had asked me, that day, if I would have rather found him there than you I would have said Igneel in a heartbeat. But today I couldn't imagine not meeting you there."

"Natsu I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know I got the wrong idea from the letter, that's why I ran. I was embarrassed. I'm sorry if I upset you. But I'm not sorry for what we have."

'_Is he saying what I think he's saying?'_

"Natsu I'm so sorry, for everything, but you have the wrong idea again. You see, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have everything I have today.

My family.

You.

I love…"

Suddenly Happy flew out of the sky and landed right on top on Natsu's face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so sorry Natsu but that's, that's too good," I said gripping my side.

"Happy what do you want?" Natsu said with a slightly, flush face.

"Did you to make up yet, cause I know Lucy and be SUPER dense sometimes."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BLUE FURBALL!" I said finally regaining control of myself.

"Come on you two, we need to go home," said Natsu with a smile.

**I know, I know cruel aren't I? Well next chapter tomorrow for sure, so stay tuned. **

**I would like to thank my followers for, well following me, no matter where I might lead them. (Scary thought) And I would like for some really mean comments on what I'm doing wrong. (I feel like you're being too nice)**

**Thank you so, so, so, much too all my readers. **

**P.S.**

**I can't help but do a happy dance every time I get a new follower.**

**Does that make me a Newb or just Immature? **


	5. Chapter 5

The Ending

Chapter 5

As soon as we walked through the Guild Hall's front doors Happy shouted," They're together now." The entire hall erupted in cheers, screams and clapping.

'_What's wrong with all of them, butting in on my personal life? AND WHAT"S HAPPY MEAN WE'RE TOGETHER?' _

"STOP, STOP, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

The crowd booed and looked sad.

"Yet," said Happy," you're in L-O-V-…"

"Finish that word and you die, cat."

And as if we were in a romantic comedy the members where right back in it, laughing and slapping Natsu on the back, saying crude thing to him, the worst thing about it was the fact that he looked like he was enjoying it.

After getting a lot of winks for the men of Fairy Tale, and some "best wishes" from the women, I snuck out the back exit, and headed home.

The man on the boat looked out and said, "I tell you one day, Miss Lucy, you'll fall into that water."

"Thanks for taking such good care of me all the time, but I'm good," I say back.

The rest of the walk back was quite, until I tripped on what seemed to be nothing.

"Ouch, I think I'm bleeding. I'll have to take care of it when I get home then."

I found the door with some difficulty, fumbled with the key, and stumbled through the door. Sadly not to my surprise Natsu was climbing through my window.

"Oh hey Luce, how's it going? And what happened to your leg?"

He fell over my bed and grabbed my knee. I slap his hand away.

"What the hell Natsu, don't grab me there!"

"Sit down Luce, you know I don't mean it that way. Where are your bandages?"

"You don't have to worry about me, I can do it myself."

"No, I want to," he said with a serious face.

*sigh*

"Fine, there in the cabinet there."

He found them and bent down and touched my leg again, but this time he was being gentle. It felt good. Maybe a little too good, because I kind of well yelped.

'_Lucy what are you doing yelping isn't sexy?! Do I want to be sexy for Natsu?'_

Natsu looked you with a face full of true terror.

"DID I HURT YOU?"

"Oh, no I'm fine," as I said this I could feel the heat creeping to my face.

I couldn't take my eyes of him and he didn't break the silence. I have no idea what made me do this, but ran my hands through his hair. He looked up at me and smiled. He sat down next to me without breaking eye-contact. His face got closer to mine, slowly and finally his lips touched mine. It was prefect for about 1.5 seconds and then he bumped my bad my leg, making me bite his lip.

"Ouch Luce I didn't think you were into that kinda thing," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," I playfully punch his arm.

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Natsu. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild," I say with a smile.

"Night."

He crawled over my bed and left through the window. I scrambled over and stuck my head out.

"I love you Natsu Dragoneel!"

**What do you think about my first full story?**

**Well thank you so much for following me, and commenting. **

**Tell me, truthfully, what you guys thought of it, and please give me some pointers on anything! **

**Thank you all, bye!**


End file.
